Stay,Staying
by HPHGTLOVER
Summary: only a little bit of a story after the war, mostly about Harry and Ginny, its very FLUFFLY! might upload another chapter later on hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I did this one quickly it might seem like a lot but trust me it's worth it ;)**

**BTW I don't own anything and if I've done something wrong then I'm sorry, please tell me and I'll change it :(**

**Please send a review :) xxx**

Ginny couldn't think for her life where Harry Potter was. She was desperate to lay her eyes on him. She searched the great hall, but only saw the sad faces of her friends and family. The war was over and they won, but they also lost in a certain way. She doubted Harry wanted to see her after how foolish she behaved when she saw him for the first time in months. All though she gave him a light, sweet kiss to make up for it. _**There**_ she said to herself as her eyes met with Harry's at the end of the hall by the doors.

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder if I even exist." Harry heard Ron whisper to Hermione from behind him.

"Oh come on Ronald." Hermione replied with a grin on her face whist tugging Ron's sleeve in her direction, then she turned to Harry "You can blink now Harry." And she walked off with Ron.

He breathed heavily with guilt. There she stood a beaten up Ginny Weasley, with the look of sadness in her eyes. He had missed those sweet lips of hers, and her fiery hair that reflected the sun light perfectly. All he wanted to do was grab hold of her small frame tightly for the rest of his life, and stay like that until the end.

Suddenly Ginny Glanced at her mum, braking the connection, before running towards Harry. He couldn't help but smile at the excited Weasley who was running past everyone. She leaped into his arms and he took in the sweet scent of her embrace.

"I missed you." She whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too." He exhaled into her very red hair.

They parted and Ginny entwined her fingers with his and walked up the remains of the stairs.

Of course everyone noticed them walking away, but no one stopped them, not even Mr Weasley. The whole Weasley family knew that Ginny and Harry started dating back in his 5th year but was unaware of how serious they were. Everyone thought they deserved some time alone after everything each of them had been through.

They walked up the stairs and tried to see if there was a way to the room of requirement. Once they were stood in front of the door they both stood and stared blankly at the wall. The only way to enter was to think of something they needed. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The door appeared and they entered.

"What happened here?" Ginny gasped whilst looking at the dark walls and perfectly smooth coated dusted floors. Harry had forgotten all about the incident with Draco.

"I almost forgot." Harry stated, and then Ginny swiped her head to look at him. The sign of worry in her eyes. "There was a fire caused by Malfoy, after Ron ran after hi for insulting Hermione."

Ginny grinned and stated "Those two. It's about time too don't you think?"

"Yeah, Ron's had a thing for her for years." Harry said with a grin.

"How did you open the door?" Ginny asked Harry with a curious look in her eyes.

"I thought of when I was out looking for the horcrux and sitting against the tree. I realised that I needed you. To be happy at that moment when we had no idea on where the others were." Ginny blushed, turned and looked back at the empty, black room.

Harry noticed the sadness in her eyes. He couldn't help but blame himself for the look. He couldn't bare it anymore and stood in front of her and let go of her hand.

"Ginny I..." He started but failed to finish since her lips came crashing down on his. She stepped back and they stood there for a moment until Harry placed his lips back on hers and put his hands around her waist puling her in closely. Ginny hesitated for a moment before she reached up and put her arms around his shoulders and absent minding played with the tuff of hair at the bottom of Harry's neck. They stayed there only for a while but it felt like years to them. They both thought they deserved this moment after everything. There was a sudden chuckling coming from the other side of the wall and quickly they parted.

"Harry, I know you blame yourself for everything that's happened, including Fred's death. But don't." she said.

"Ginny, there's something I haven't told you." He said.

"What is it?"

"I put you in danger before and I'm sorry, leaving you was the worst thing I've ever done. I love you Ginny." And with those final words Harry's eyes had tears with in them while Ginny went bright red.

All Ginny did in response was hug Harry and tell him, "It's ok. It's over. He's gone. And I love you too , always have. Just promise me something."

"Anything." Harry said.

"Don't push me away again. Stay with me."

"Always." And he took her back into his arms and held her tight. She placed another light kiss on Harry's lips leaving him wanting more, but said,

"Come on, I don't want mum to worry."

As soon as they were out of the room of requirement and back in the great hall nearly everyone was smiling again. Harry and Ginny noticed that Ron and Hermione where there talking to Mr Waesley and Neville and Luna sat kissing in the corner. People were laughing, Professors were joking. It was as if they had entered a different world.

Mr Weasley waved at Ginny to come over and so she gripped Harrys hand firmly and walked up towards her farther.

"Hello you two." He said

"Hey dad." Ginny said.

"Hi Mr Weasley" Harry said politely.

"So you two are, you know?" he said with a big foolish grin on his face and raising his eyebrows. Meanwhile Ron stared at them intensely and Hermione laughed.

"Dad!" Ginny wined loudly enough so that her mum could hear come rushing to the rescue.

"Oh honey, don't pester the young ones now." She said to her husband with a slight smile on her face. "How are you dear?"

"Fine mum." Ginny huffed.

"What about you Harry?"

"I'm great." And when he said that Ginny looked up at him at the same time he looked down at her, and then all of them standing around the couple knew they were in love. Harry place his hand that was being held by Ginny and put it around her waist then pulled her in closer. Ginny smiled showing her perfectly white teeth. "Now I've got you." Harry said to her in front of everyone "And I'm not letting you go again."

"Good because I'm staying right here." Ginny replied. And all the people who were standing around them cracked a laugh for the first time in ages, because now they were staying right there together , safely, happily, and willingly.

**I hope you liked it! **

****Please send a review :) xxx****


	2. fireworks

Harry had just finished breakfast in the Weasleys house, when his perfect girlfriend wondered in. Finally the war had ended last week, and love was all over the burrow. Ginny didn't deny her feelings for Harry, and everyone knew it. They were finally happy and that's all they could ask for after everything in which had happened. Ron wasn't that joyed but Ginny knew that it wasn't easy for him to see his youngest sibling kissing his best friend. Even though she and harry seemed to be the only ones who knew about him and Hermione, yet she didn't mind.

A few days after the war Ron finally got the courage to ask Hermione out on a real date in Diagon Alley. The place has turned posh and only the richest eat there. That's where Mr Weasley came in. Of course she said yes, but only Harry and Ginny knew about it actually being a date. They were rather sure that Mrs Weasley new too but didn't say anything.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said walking over to him.

"Hey," He said before her lips came crashing down on his.

He was surprised but soon deepened the kiss. It was just like in the movies, when they describe it as 'Fireworks'. Eventually Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her waist. They were perfectly comfortable leaning against the table. But after a while Ginny broke apart.

"Nice breakfast?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yeah," He replied then sighed loudly.

"Oh. And what was that for?"

"Nothing," Harry began "Just getting used to all this, and your home."

"Hey," Ginny hushed, "It's your home now too, ok?"

"Ok, I know," He said then planted a small kiss on her lips before going upstairs to change.

He couldn't help but think how wrong Ginny was. This is not his home; it's the Weasley's house, is and always will be. His home was back in Hogwarts, although his heart lied in godric's hollow. He loved Ginny and her family, but he couldn't let go of what he had, yet. Missing everyone, everything deeply, the whole in his chest grew bigger. How could he just forget? How could he begin a new life with the Weasley's when he wasn't done with the others? Some things you simply cannot ignore.

Much to Harry's surprise, once he left the bedroom he stumbled across Ron and Hermione sharing a kiss before walking down the stairs one after the other. He waited a while before going down so they wouldn't be embarrassed. He and Ginny didn't mind people seeing them together; all they wanted was to be together. Ron and Hermione on the other hand were shy and weren't sure how people would take the news. They were very sneaky but not enough for Harry.

Before he got to the last step, Ginny was already by his side ready to join the others. Harry knew something wasn't right because of the sad smile on her face. She led him to the garden and that's when he saw it. Just like fireworks had been lit off right in the middle. Ron was standing over Fred's body, his knuckle covered in blood. Ginny ran straight up to Fred and put herself between them. Luckily Harry stopped Ron from getting to Ginny in time by tackling him to the ground. Harry didn't care about Ron he cared about Ginny, and Ginny cared about Fred.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Ron shouted after standing up.

"Ron don't!" Hermione screamed.

"I was trying to save Ginny from getting hurt!" Harry responded.

"It's ok Harry." Ginny assured him, and then she turned her attention back to Fred. "Mum!"

Mrs Weasley came running out with the muggles first aid kit. She plastered Fred up and took him inside. Ginny went and stayed by Harry's side. Hermione joined Ron's. All Mr Weasley did was stand and stare, waiting for someone to move.

"What does it matter to you anyway? Your only here to snog her face off!"

"Ron!" Ginny squealed, her voice breaking from embarrassment. Mr Weasley could help but laugh out loud.

"Well?" Ron asked.

Ginny grasped Harrys hand tightly which then put Harry in a weird but filling discomfort. It was like he was uncomfortable but that was a good thing because he thought he deserved it. He replied "It doesn't matter; you know that's not true."

Then Ginny asked "What happened?"

"None of your damn business." Ron said groggily. Harry looked at Hermione for an explanation.

"Fred was messing about that's all." she said with a worried look in her eyes.

"He asked her about mudbloods. Just because he lost his twin, does not give him the right to say whatever he wants" Ron said.

Ginny's face dropped in an instant and her eyes went sad, Harry felt angry too but couldn't imagine what Ron was going through. Also Harry had the idea that the cause of this was him. It was him who got George killed, although he thought. He felt like he should have let Ron continue, but it was Ginny at risk. Whether or not he was sure to stay and live with the Weasley's was, he still loved and cared for Ginny, no matter what.

"Ok, well that's enough excitement for one day," Mr Weasley said, interrupting the silence. "Let's head on in."

Ron marched right in and went upstairs, leaving Hermione in the garden with Harry and Ginny. She couldn't help but smile at them when Harry put his arm around her waist and walked her in. She knew how long Ginny had waited for him, and was over joyed now that they were finally dating. Hay had no choice to do so in the matter because it meant more safety for Ginny.

The hours went by in a blur like fireworks while Harry thought more and more about whether to stay or not to stay. He knew he would always be welcome in the house of Weasley's, but in his head he wasn't. All he could think about was: I killed him. It's my entire fault. How can she love me now? Did she really mean everything in which she said back in Hogwarts? Or the room of requirement?

The only thing he did know was that he loved Ginny and would come back to her no matter what.


	3. Run Away

**This was inspired by ****S.P. Tripathi****. And I am always inspired by ****the-true-mockingjay**

**Dear readers. I'm sorry if I upset anyone because I didn't stick to the original story. Only I thought this was a Fans fiction website. I don't own Harry potter, which was written by J.K Rolling. I am so so so sorry I forgot to mention that before but I was meant to. I'm sorry. **

**Back to the point I am not the writer of Harry Potter, but I am the writer of stay, staying so WARNING things will be different and I'm sorry if that upsets anyone. Truly I am 3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Also I feel this is badly written therefore I'm sorry times 300.**

**A review will be appreciated if u have the time 3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"And where do you think you're going?" Ginny asked Harry just before he managed to slip out the door to the Weasleys house.

"Ginny, I have to do this," he replied.

"Do what?"

"I think you know," Harry started. "Actually I think you've known as long as I have. I have to do this. I love you, truly I do Ginny. But if I don't do this, then I can't move on with you. And I can't let you live with me like this."

"So that's it? Goodbye?" Ginny said while the tears fell.

"No. I'll be back, to pick up where we left off," Harry assured her.

"You can't just leave, without telling Ron. He's you best friend, he deserves a goodbye. It doesn't matter how long you're gone that way. And I'll still wait or you."

As much as harry hated the fact that she was right, he couldn't stay. He hugged her silently and left. How could he stay? By the time he reached the edge of the corn field, right before he evaporated, he her it. The sound he dreaded hearing all his life. Ginny's sobs carried throughout his head, like a record on loop. _I can't leave her now._ He thought when he turned around and ran back into the burrow. Discarding his bag on the door step, he made his way to the bathroom.

"Ginny?"

"Oh, Harry?" she asked while leaping into his arms.

Eventually the wizards of the burrow heard and came to investigate. Ron joining his mum and Hermione in the hall and approaching.

"What's going on?" Ron asks them both.

Harry and Ginny didn't part though. Finally Ginny composed herself and stood on her own.

"Nothing's going on," she told everyone. "Just a little lost that's all."

"That's all?" Ron said in an annoyed tone.

"You just decided to run away?" Hermione butted in.

Everyone stayed silent as Ginny glared up at Harry. He looked down and saw the sadness in her eyes. He couldn't do it. Her messy, fiery hair falling in front of her eyes, the blue within them swimming in unshed tears. It was obvious there was more than one reason Harry could never run away. Who can run away from their own love? Their own family? Their own mum?

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry said firmly, then turned to Ron. "Alright? I'm staying."

Just then Ginny dug her face in his chest and smiled while he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Ok, well let's get back to sleep shall we?" Mrs Weasley said.

They all parted and went back to their bedrooms for some sleep. Only Harry and Ginny remained awake till morning.

By the time that morning had come they were all around the breakfast table as if nothing had ever happened. Ginny sat with Harry and they shared their usual morning kiss, while Ron and Hermione squeezed each other's hands under the table at the sight. Hermione felt giddy inside as did Ginny. She finally got her boyfriend Harry Potter, and she was very determined to keep him. She had fantasized about this ever since she was ten. Harry on the other hand was just delighted that he was finally with the one he loved and didn't choose to just run away.

"So," Mr Weasley entered. "Goodnight sleep everyone?"

"Besides Harry running away, yes," answered Fred.

"What? How far did you manage to get?" he asked.

Mrs Weasley gave him a whack on the arm to signal it was inappropriate. The whole room instantly filled with laughter. Harry was by the sweet giggle Ginny gave and stared at her radiant appearance.

"Well?" Mr Weasley enquired.

"Only to the edge of the corn field I'm afraid," Harry answered.

"What changed your mind?"

At that moment everyone stared at Harry. He knew very well what stopped him, but wasn't sure he could just say it. He glanced down at Ginny. Her smile was beaming up at him, she was pure perfection. Her curves didn't show, her face still soft and pale, eyes still blue like the ocean waves.

"I can't run away just yet. And when I do, this time I'll let you know when."

They all looked away and then carried on with their breakfast, all except for Harry. He kept his green eyes on Ginny and her perfect state. Eventually she was worried she had some food on her face or worse toothpaste stains. She skimmed her eyes over to Harry who was still staring at her. She whispered,

"What?"

"Nothing," he replied, blushing and looking away.

Although he was hungry, his eyes kept on drifting to Ginny.

"What Harry?" Ginny said rather loudly, yet only a few noticed because Ron, Fred, and Mr Weasley were too busy talking about the order and aurora training for them including Harry.

"You're perfect."

Ginny blushed and left the room to go change for the day ahead, full of planning about the new Hogwarts. That meant Harry just sat ginning to himself, knowing he made, not only the right choice, but the perfect choice as to not run away. He still had to go back, find a few answers. But for now he wasn't going to run away. Sometimes you have to embrace a bit of the happiness, before you go back and throw yourself into despair and answer seeking.

**I hope you enjoyed it and I didn't annoy o upset anyone this time. **

**Next chapter coming soon. Is it ok? Is there enough drama for you? Let me know how I could improve if you have the time by leaving a REVIEW. I would love u so much for that. And I love those who already have. So let me know through review on how I did and what u wants in the next chapter if anything? xxxxxxxxx**


	4. Friends

**Hi! Finally uploaded this new chapter.**

**Let me know what u think and if u want any more xxx**

**REVIEW XXXX**

It's been three weeks since Harry decided to stay and now it's getting hard. He and Ron are at the ministry at least four days a week, learning from Mr Weasley. Hermione and Ginny have been helping out Mrs Weasley and the professor's repair Hogwarts piece by piece. Harry found it hard to pay attention but knew he had to for Ginny.

Finally the weekend had come and they all stayed in the burrow, playing wizards chess. Harry was beating Ron again while Ginny and Hermione had their daily chat. The classical old friend things which they used to do over break in Hogwarts.

"How's Harry?" asks Hermione being friendly.

"He's ok."

"No, really Ginny," Hermione asked with a serious tone and face.

"I don't know. Every time he looks at me it's as if he's hiding something, and then he looks in my eyes and sadness hits him."

"You don't think?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Hey girls!" Ron yelled from the kitchen, "Wanna join us?"

"Are you losing that badly?" Ginny replied before her and Hermione got up and giggled their way towards them.

"No," Ron said grumpily.

"Don't worry Ron, you can't be expect to be good at everything," Ginny taunted.

Hermione looked down at him and smiled, he replied with a straight line across his lips. Suddenly hers were upon his, right there in front of the other two, they kissed. Harry stared in awe with a bright smile on his pale face as he watched his best friends, while Ginny cheered and applauded. It was about time too. By now everyone knew about them being a lovely couple but only now do they show it. Ginny sat down next to Harry who was silently laughing at his best friends. When they parted Hermione who was as red as a dragons tongue, sat down next to Ron.

"Whose go is it?" she asked kindly.

"Harry's," Ron answered, wrapping his arm around Hermione's small waist.

Harry made his move and instantly after Ginny nudged him in the knee gently with hers. He looked at her and nodded, placing his hand on her thigh, rubbing lightly. He knew what he was doing. Ron had to win, if not for him then for Hermione. Harry knew that if he beat Ron now, with the girls watching. Sadly Hermione would never hear the end of it. He couldn't do that to his friends no matter how annoying they could be at times. Realising what he was up to; Ginny grabbed Harrys hand and placed it to her lips. He grinned then looked into her eyes. Staring perfectly through them, they were full of love as were his. Ron made his move then Harry's smile disappeared. Only not in concentration and the girls knew it. Hermione gave Ginny a sympathetic look. Suddenly Fred interrupted with.

"What's this? Couples chess?" he remarked chuckling to himself.

"Something like that," Ginny said while studding Harry.

Fred made his lunch and went back up stares where Ginny then followed. Hermione knew something was wrong and therefore followed quickly. The boys being boys didn't even move. Once she was at the top of the stairs she knocked on the door of Ginny's room.

"Ginny it's me, your friend, open up."

Ginny strolled slowly to open the door after gracefully whipping he face with the silky sleeve of her white t-shirt. It was the top in which Harry actually got for her on her birthday a few years ago. He was glad to see her in it this morning. That was until the kiss; while no one was there the passion grew. Ginny still remembered their first kiss in the room of requirement.

"Hey," Hermione said stepping into the room and sitting down on the soft carpet next to the bed, where they often study for the exams.

"Hi."

"He did it again didn't he?" Hermione asked with a sad face.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Ginny replied. "Every time he looks at my eyes his face drops. But every time were together his eyes are alive. Just like Ron's when he's with you."

Hermione blushed and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Oh come on we all knew about you and Ron."

"I know," Hermione replies quietly. "But what are we going to do about you and Harry?"

Ginny's face read sadness all over and it was as obvious as the nose on Pinocchio. Hermione knew how much this bothered her over the last few weeks and couldn't take it anymore. Something had to be done no matter how good of a friend Harry was to her, and Ginny.

"Nothing, he'll tell me when he's ready," Ginny replied with a stern voice.

"No," Hermione said even harder. "You can't live like this and let him do that to you. You deserve better after everything you been through, both of you. We need to sort this out and soon."

"Ok-" Ginny started but there was a sudden knock at the door.

Then the door opened and Hermione's face lit up as did Ginny's when a dark haired boy walked through. He stared at Ginny and saw the tears that once pricked her eyes and stung her lips. What had he done to her? How could he treat her like that? He loved her with all his heart. His best friend Hermione left o join Ron downstairs and left them alone, knowing exactly what was going on with her two best friends. Harry and Ginny stood in silence.

**Thanx for reading!**

**I don't own anything btw and I did try to add drama but I guess I'm not good at that part. Thank you for all your reviews. Hoping to see some more.**

**It's your opinion so it cant be wrong. Tell me!**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

**Hi **

**Your right I haven't uploaded in a while I'm sorry!**

**Thanks for reminding me. I just got distracted by another fanfic. Sorry!**

**I'll do my best to carry on with both xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Running out of time. It is limited on earth I'm afraid. I'll do my best I promise.**

**Thanks to everyone who has followed/favourite/ reviewed. Thanks for not giving up on me :D**

**You haven't yet so why now? I will continue with it just please try and wait a while. Im sorry for making you wait. **** I'll do my best to get it finished xxxxxxxxxx :D**

**P.S Sorry if you thought this was a chapter :P xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
